totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Yancy
Yancy, labelled the ''''Backwards Bumpkin' '''was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Himalayas Profile Yancy lives with his parents out in the middle of nowhere. Their idea of fancy living is roadkill for dinner: one can only imagine what a delicacy he might find Chef's cooking! He's more than a little oddball, but he's got his heart in the right place. Personality Yancy, like his profile suggests, is more than a little oddball. He takes things literally when he shouldn't, he hunts the island's animals for 'supper' with a shotgun and axe, and he talks to a vending machine. Despite that he is a nice guy and rarely has a bad thing to say about anybody. Yancy is polite and instead of referring to girls by name he calls them 'missy', 'm'lady' and 'ma'am'. Coverage In A is for Arrival Yancy is the fourth to arrive. When Rachel tells him to jump into the lake he does so. For the rest of the camper intruductions he stays in the lake and every time he climbs out something knocks him back in. Yancy looks for boxes in the challenge with Leanne, Ulysses and Zack. His temporary team mates are a little disgusted when he kills a squirrel for 'supper'. Yancy shows a generous side when he finds two boxes but gives both of them to Leanne and Ulysses. Later on he is talking to Zack about him talknig too much when Todd attacks them and steals their boxes. Despite this Yancy manages to find a box and finish the challenge and thus avoids the punishment shack. He ends up on Team Himalayas. In You cannot beat Air Man! Yancy tries to fix Leannes hair but only suceeds in making it worse. Yancy doesn't do much during the challenge and is elimanted during the battle with Jem Women/Lindsay. Team Himalayas loses and Yancy has to attend the Bonfire Ceremony. He recieves no votes and casts a vote for Leanne. In A little help Yancy, along with Ulysses, selects Ezekiel as his favorite original camper; as Ulysses ends up working with Ezekiel, Yancy instead works with Harold. Yancy briefly mentions if Harold knows how fast a possum runs when it is afraid of becoming dinner. Yancy doesn't do anything for the rest of the challenge but is eliminated during the cliff dive. Team Himalayas comes second so Yancy was safe from elimination. In C Is For Dr. Clause Yancy has no lines throughout the episode. He votes for Candice at the ceremony though. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Yancy misunderstands the challenge. Rather than cook food he takes out an axe, somehow cocks it like a gun and heads off into the woods. He doesn't do anything else. In Factor Phobia Yancy reveals to Elli under the influence of truth syrum that he is scared of doorbells. Elli admits in the Confessional that Yancy's fear is stupid but funny. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Yancy hunts a possum in the middle of the night with a shotgun and unintentionally creeps out and scares Danielle and Ophelia. During the challenge when Danielle says they should leave Ulysses behind because he is horrible Yancy says they should leave her behind too because she's horrible as well. He also calls Ophelia wierd later on. At the Bonfire Ceremony he votes for Danielle though Ulysses is voted off. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Yancy ends up doing the challenge by himself because Ophelia swallowed a plate, Danielle and George left to support her and Bob is no help. Yancy's skill at killing animals is shown as during the challenge he single-handedly kills eighty-six chickens by himself. That is nine less than Team Amazon killed as a team. Despite doing all the work Yancy is voted off by Danielle and her alliance because he is 'deadweight'. Bob is sad that he is eliminated and George finds it a little unfair. Trivia *Ezekiel is Yancy's favorite Total Drama Chris contestant. This is probably because both are from the country in remote areas and thus Yancy can easily relate to him. *Yancy is the only camper confirmed to know how to handle a gun, in this case a shotgun. *Yancy refers to his parents as 'Ma' and 'Pop'. *Yancy is the only blond male on Team Himalayas. *Yancy is the highest ranking member of Team Himalayas who didn't reach a double didget episode; he got to My Life As A Teenage Health Nut, episode 8. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Himalayas